It is commonplace to see avatars in video gaming. Typically it is possible to select an avatar to represent each player. Selection generally takes place after viewing pictures and personality profiles of the avatars. The available selection might contain a number of personality stereotypes, for instance: there may be a young, cute, ruthless and intelligent girl; a big, strong, dumb man; or a skinny but wily boy. The avatar will move and provide sound effects such as grunts and simple expressions in keeping with its stereotype. Alternatively, gaming avatars may exhibit characteristics typical of fictional characters, such as James Bond.
In more sophisticated environments, it is possible to create more sophisticated avatars.